User blog:Sky-Dragoon-Twilight/Were all the spirits formerly human?
When the Date A Live series first began we all assumed despite looking like Humans that the Spirits weren't human. However at the ed of Volume 3/Season 1 Episode 9 of the anime we found ut Kotori of all people was a spirit. She claimed to be a Human who was turned into a spirit/human who has spirit powers, since Kotori and Shido had no memory of the event 5 years ago and Shido found the mysterious figure in a video feed we'd later come to know as we started to think differently. Then we met Miku who was also formerly a human once as well and the mysterious was brought up once again. And a connection was formed that Phantom came to both Miku and Kotori by playing on something they desired at that point in time. But we still didn't know how they were turned into Spirits. The answer to that came in Volume 10 when we saw a Human transform into a Spirit while we read it happen, appeared in front of Origami and turned her into a Spirit by giving her a white gem, which we know as a Sephira Crystal, that the from 5 years ago said contained Origami's Angel: Metatron. We finally learned how humans were turned into Spirits. But then I recalled something important, Tohka has shown us since near the beginning of the series that Spirits eats and drink like people do, she even knew she was supposed to bite it hinting this isn't the first time she had done so. And after her powers were sealed Tohka was shown sleeping and even having to use the bathroom just like a human. One could say with her spirit powers sealed she needs the same things as humans to survive, but since there are Spirits who used to be human that seems unlikely. While its unknown how she could have had accessed these thins, Spirits have shown they food, sleep and need to get rid of bodily waste. It has been mentioned by Ellen that you can only take a Sephira Crystal from a spirit by killing it, there is the possibility that there are 3 spirits who were killed in the past somehow, but as no one has ever actually killed a spirit I don't think this is the case. So considering that the we don't know if some spirits may have formerly been human yet follow the basic functions, then maybe its possible all the spirits were formerly human? Considering seems to have the ability to erase and alter the memories of both humans and spirits, there's a possiblity that the other spirits had their memories erased which is why most of them don't remember anymore than their names. So what do you all think? Could all the Spirits have been formerly human instead of just Kotori, Miku and Origami? Is there possibly something even more? Let me know what you think and your theories about this subject. Category:Blog posts